garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Low Spark of Lyman
Hi there! Welcome to , , and thank you for ! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements this wiki needs! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Kamikaze839 (talk) 03:34, March 21, 2014 (UTC) can you please check if jess harnell has been in garfield or not Well, one could just look it up elsewhere on the web, seeing what else might connect Garfield and any sort of VA (just make sure that it’s about Garfield the cartoon cat and not something else, such as the actor Andrew Garfield). But as for my own findings, I have yet to see any Garfield features which list Jess Harnell in the credits. In the case of the Garfield Show, Mark Evanier (voice director, among other occupations) has listed the voices for each season (except the third one) on his blog, News From Me. Just check out the links below: Season 1: http://www.newsfromme.com/2009/10/20/the-cat-is-coming/ Season 2: http://www.newsfromme.com/2011/02/25/episodic-friction/ Season 4: http://www.newsfromme.com/2012/12/12/why-i-havent-been-sleeping-lately/ While I haven’t seen him list a third season cast list, I did manage to find it during the credits as shown on television (in readable form), and I certainly don’t recall seeing Mr. Harnell there at all. And assuming the Percy character is the garbage man from The Garfield Show, the voice definitely seems to be in the field of Frank Welker (given his vast number of voices that I’ve become accustomed to). I hope my approach isn’t abrasive here, as I am merely trying to improve on the Wiki, partly as a Garfield fan, partly since it looks like it could really use my help. The reason I asked in regards to Mr. Harnell (as opposed to other entries I found dubious where I simply put the delete tag up) was since it already seemed to be in progress of being made, and I didn’t want to make it seem like a rude, abrupt removal (at least that’s how I saw it). Again, just trying to help out here without treading on too many toes. Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 23:22, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Low Spark of Lyman can you please add more images of vivacia with her earrings and post it next to Vivacia3.jpg.jpg Low Spark of Lyman can you please edit the images of scheherazade1.jpg.jpg and scheherazade2.jpg and put the images of scheherazade1.jpg.jpg and scheherazade2.jpg next to scheherazade3.jpg can you please edit Parallel Universe Jon Arbuckle Low Spark of Lyman can you please add more images of Vivacia with her earrings asap can you please edit the article of tress macneille asap i was really wondering but what year was desiree goyette born on? : I'm afraid I don't know, going by Wikipedia, IMDb, and even the official website. : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 03:54, May 12, 2014 (UTC) i thought Vivacia was voiced by Desiree Goyette : Well, yes, I must admit it did sort of sound like her... : but, who else could Brinke Stevens have voiced? : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 16:35, May 15, 2014 (UTC) if brinke stevens voiced vivacia then which character did Desiree Goyette voiced in The Horror Mistress? : Oh yeah...I did notice that Desiree Goyette was in the credits as well. Unfortunately, it seems that the credits can include the cast of more than one episode (back in the last season, they even credited the cast of the TV specials that aired along with the episodes (I read that that was occasionally the case)). Of course, that's not to say whether or not Desiree Goyette did any voices for that episode or any around it. I don't think there were any with her from what I've noticed, but I could be missing something. Perhaps I should check again. : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 01:23, May 16, 2014 (UTC) can you please expand the article of susan silo asap can you please erase Extraterrstrial supervillainess from the category asap : Yeah, there's a bit much on the categories for the Vetvix page, so I'll take care of it. please meet me in the chat room i will be waiting for you : When would be a good time? : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 03:32, June 1, 2014 (UTC) i am in the chat room right now because i have something to ask you regarding u.s.acres episode the son also rises please meet me in the chat room right now please meet me in the chat room right now please meet me in the chatroom asap : O.K. : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 21:43, June 17, 2014 (UTC) i am in the chatroom i will be waiting thank you for taking your time of chatting with me in the chat room can you please add wade's father in the son also rises article : You mean make an article about Wade's father? Sure. : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 00:39, June 19, 2014 (UTC) do you know what i think about wade's father was that he was voiced by frank welker? can you please find an image of wade's father and add his image on the article of wade's father can you please expand the article of wade's father because it says This page is a stub, you can help The Garfield Wiki by Expanding this article! the birthday of howard morris was on may 4,1919 so eventually he would be 95 years old today : Except he was born on September 4, not May 4. : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 16:41, June 24, 2014 (UTC) when september 4,2014 comes up can you please put the age of 95 on howard morris : Why? I'm sorry, but I still don't see what you're getting at. : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 20:12, June 24, 2014 (UTC) can you please check below the image of howard morris and look where it says Howard Morris Born September 4, 1919 Died May 21, 2005 (aged 85) when he turns 95 on september 4,2014 : Yes, I known what you're talking about, and no, I don't see why I need to change it. : 21:30, June 24, 2014 (UTC) because he would be 95 on september 4,2014 : Yes, I know that. Sources don't usually update the ages of the deceased (standard notation has date of birth, date of death, and the age of the person at death), so I don't think that'll be necessary. : May I ask why listing his age if he were alive is so important to you? : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 22:15, June 24, 2014 (UTC) please accept my apology of making you mad and can you please add the images of wade's father and Weakest Brain Hostess because i wanna see what they look like? : It's okay, I wasn't really mad, just rather frustrated, and it wasn't meant to be personal, just trying to figure out the deal. Sorry if I intimidated you about that. : And I don't feel ready yet to get pictures up on here. I'm sorry if I'm not of any help in that regard. : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 23:37, June 24, 2014 (UTC) : Okay, so I did manage to find a short video clip of Virtualodeon where the hostess makes a small appearance at the end: http://www.thegarfieldshow-diary.com/?p=3470 : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 23:53, June 24, 2014 (UTC) please add the images because those two garfield characters wade's father and Weakest Brain Hostess i really do want to see they look like? and i would appreciate it very much if you do add the images of wade's father and Weakest Brain Hostess because i am very interested of seeing their images i just want the image of Weakest Brain Hostess herself only to be added do you remember the scene of the garfield show episode virtualodeon because i was wondering if you got an dvd of the garfield show spooky tails if you do have one can you please pause it at 00:50:14 and 00:52:12 on chapter 5/7 and then you would see what Weakest Brain Hostess looks like so that you could please add her image : Unfortunately, I have no DVDs of The Garfield Show right now. The link I provided above contains a clip with the hostess (check 01:11-01:14). Although it doesn't really focus on the specific character, and it doesn't expand to fit the entire screen, so it may not be the best way to get a screen-grab. Still, it's all I got right now. : However, I do have all five DVD volumes of Garfield and Friends, among others. So in regards to Wade's father, I'll see what I can do. After checking out one of the tutorial videos on here, I feel more confident about the whole picture thing. : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 00:36, June 25, 2014 (UTC) may i please make an suggestion to you of purchasing the garfield show dvd spooky tails for yourself and please pause at 00:50:14 and 00:52:12 and 00:52:18 : I'll see what I can do. My main concern is the cost, as they tend to be rather pricey, but I have noticed some selling for cheap prices, particularly with the earlier releases (like Spooky Tails). : But for the Garfield and Friends one, I plan to check it out within the hour and find a good pic for Wade's father. : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 01:01, June 25, 2014 (UTC) you could order the garfield show dvd spooky tails at http://www.amazon.com/Garfield-Show-Spooky-Tails--/dp/B004ZKKKXS/ for $8.70 it's on garfield and friends disc three episode 72 u.s.acres the son also rises : I know, I'm watching it now. : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 02:06, June 25, 2014 (UTC) : Got it! : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 02:25, June 25, 2014 (UTC) do you mind if i move wade's father with brown to the top : I thought it would be better below since it was from the past. Again, just using logic there, unless you have another idea. : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 02:31, June 25, 2014 (UTC) i mess up the image with wade's father with his son now i mess up with the image of wade's father with his grey hair now can you please add the image of wade's father with his teeth? and put it below the top image of wade's father do you have volume 4 dvd of garfield and friends if you do can you make the image of Madam Ouspenskya from the carnival curse more clearer i am sorry to bother you low spark of lyman but can you please do me a favor : I'm here. Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 00:03, June 30, 2014 (UTC) this is very important that you please add the image of the weakest brain hostess asap because i need to see what she looks like? did you get that? : I'm planning to go to a K-Mart store soon. Hopefully I'll find the right DVD there, since I noticed that place sells early releases for only $5 or so. : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 00:41, July 1, 2014 (UTC) i meant you could order yourself one on http://entertainment.kmart.com/the-garfield-show-spooky-tails/883476032931 for retail price $4.99 and the total shipping price would be $5.98 to be delivered to you so you won't waste your vehicle gas : It sounds like it would be simpler for you to get the DVD yourself. I'm sorry, I know you are eager about this, but even I have my limitations with this stuff. : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 02:43, July 1, 2014 (UTC) please forgive me for taking advantage of you? did you get the image of the weakest brain hostess yet from the garfield show dvd spooky tails? : I have one on my profile page. It's the best I could do for now. : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 00:59, July 2, 2014 (UTC) can you please add the mime version of madam ouspenskya asap can you please add the image of madam ouspenskya running away and being frozen before she got turned into a mime by garfield did you bought yourself the spooky tails dvd yet? please i am very eager to see what weakest brain hostess looks like if you could please add her image from the garfield show dvd spooky tails i would be totally appreciate it? i meant from the garfield show spooky tails dvd not from the website of garfield diary : I'm afraid I'm not planning to get the DVD. : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 18:46, July 3, 2014 (UTC) give me one reason why not? what if i order one and have it delivered to you? : Look, since you're the one who's interested in this thing, why don't you get it for yourself? Why do you need me as the middle man? Just curious here. : Low Spark of Lyman (talk) 18:58, July 3, 2014 (UTC) because i can't do it since my ipad doesn't have an camera on it please help me of adding the image of the weakest brain hostess because she only had one red earring? please add the image of the weakest brain hostess when you purchase yourself the garfield show spooky tails dvd?